tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Mhedi
Mhedi lies in the easternmost province of the Tyrant Thrones. Named after the Mhedi tribe of the desert, the city stands on the ruins of Jedur, the ancient fortress of Old Turai that fell to the desert nomads after a short but brutal siege. On the blackened site that was once Jedur the Mhedi built their own citadel, initially a simple fortified camp to hold their forces before further invasions. The wealth of fallen Jedur and the booty of continuing Mhedian conquests fueled further building, and by the year 1 DE the city was one of the largest in the region. History The Fall of Jedur Jedur stood as the bastion of Old Turai against the warlike nomads of the eastern desert. Heavily fortified and garrisoned, it was all but impregnable to the loosely-knit, undisciplined tribes. This changed upon the ascension of Toshau to the position of Chieftain of the Mhedi Tribe. Numerous, accustomed to war, and fleeing from their ancestral homelands due to drought, the Mhedi assimilated others under their banner, and marched on Jedur. By this time, Jedur had fallen into decay. Badly maintained, and with a failing supply line back to Turai, the garrison was in no position to defend against the relentless assault of the Mhedi. The fortress was sacked and burned to the ground, its civilian population enslaved and its garrison slaughtered. Mhedian Supremacy Following this victory, and the piercing of the fortified border of Old Turai, thousands of nomads swept through the land, sacking and settling in equal measure. The lands were much richer than those they came from, and quickly the now stationary population boomed, replacing those that were killed or enslaved. Many looked to the Mhedi for leadership or authority in separating new lands and claims, and the tribe under the wise leadership of Toshau grew to political and military supremacy. Mhedi was declared the capital of a new tribal confederation, and its armies moved southwards, conquering ever more fertile land. After the Fall of Ossa After the Mhedian tribes conquered the lavish city of Ossa to the south in 715 LN, the importance of Mhedi has dimmed somewhat. Situated far from the riches of the Thousand Isles, and away from Ossa's great harbour and trade routes, the role of Mhedi in the confederation is under question. Although many of the wealthy tribal leaders now live in grand villas in Ossa, the Wyrm Queen herself sees fit to call Mhedi her own, and it is here that she holds her court, although it remains to be seen whether this situation holds. Population breakdown Total Population: '''100'000 '''Percentage in Slavery: '''25% '''Races: * Humans - 65% * Tieflings - 10% * Half-Orcs - 10% * Dragonborn - 5% * Ratfolk - 5% * Snakemen -5% Structure The Wyrm Queen Queen Eshwe, more commonly known as the Wyrm Queen, is the ruler of the Mhedian Confederation, and supreme commander of its armies. Beautiful, young, and utterly merciless, she whips the shackled ranks into battle against whoever dares to oppose Mhedi and the Tenfold Tribes. However, her position of power within the confederation is under threat. The victory at Ossa has fragmented the tribes, with some embracing life in the luxurious city, turning to trade and commerce over raiding and war. For these, the Wyrm Queen represents an older life, and one without the splendours and pleasures of Ossa's palaces. Others look to the Wyrm Queen for protection, wary of the demons in Sekelbeh and the Blood Seers of Jishol, they support the confederation completely and fight hard for their newly-won homes. Confederation Politics Because the Mhedian Confederation is based on family tribes, the exact structure and strength of each component fluctuates wildly. Marriages can move half or more of the power of one tribe to another, while exiles often form new tribes, aided by their loyal friends and family, or by enemies of those who scorned them. As such the Wyrm Queen's court in Mhedi is a never ending stream of complaints, accusations, disputes and duels, often overseen by the Queen's advisers. Nevertheless, the confederation holds together, largely out of fear of reprisal if any family declared independence. Following the sack of Ossa, some tribal families were brave enough to break away, declaring themselves free of the confederation and free of the tithes they payed the Wyrm Queen. Rather than openly subduing them, the Wyrm Queen declared the breakaway tribe's holdings open to any among the confederation. The rebel tribes were quickly picked apart by hungry competitors, setting a precedent for all would-be dissenters in the future. Foreign Relations Turai - Neutral: Occupied with internal politics and the war against Jishol, the confederation has no incentive to commit forces against Turai. For their part, the Turaians seem content to completely ignore the confederation, and an almost startling lack of communication prevails between the two neighbouring provinces. Jishol - Hostile: The Mhedian Confederation is trapped in a brutal, grinding war against the Jisholi seers. unwilling to commit forces to conquer the drifting dunes and ashy wastes of Jisholi territory, a campaign that would cost countless lives and put the authority of the Wyrm Queen in danger, the Confederation must instead stay on the defensive, protecting themselves against horrific raids in which hundreds of tribesmen are carried away to uncertain torment and death. Sekelbeh - Neutral: Although Sekelbeh exports a huge amount of food to the Mhedian Confederation, the tribal leaders are wary of Sekelbeh's power in the Thrones, and warier still of their mysterious and unnerving leaders. While the tribes have no even broached going to war with the southern province, relations are not warm by any means. Gandara - Hostile: The conquest of Ossa meant the Mhedian Confederation inherited the city's wealth, resources and trade routes, but also its conflict with Gandara. The Admiratly of the 'republic' had long fought Ossa for the lucrative cities nestled within the Thousand Isles, and for the trade routes with Yeleghem and beyond. Unaccustomed to sea warfare, it is unclear whether the confederation will continue to dispute the Isles, or leave them to the whims of Gandara. Category:Location Category:Vhir